


Right Answers

by winterhats



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, post-STR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhats/pseuds/winterhats
Summary: He offers her that same expectant gaze from when he asked the question the first time, "So? Do you want to or not?"(In which Haruka's too straightforward, and Takane just feels too much).





	Right Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I, genuinely, have no idea what to say. I haven't written nsfw in SO LONG and suddenly while I was tipsy on wine I wrote this whole mess in ONE go. I didn't intend on publishing it, but then I was like, oh, well... might as well post it, yolo, right *sweats nervously*
> 
> I mean, I've lost my shame a long time ago, so I won't even pretend I cover my face in embarrassment as I publish this. I feel like how the shrug emoji looks.

It feels like the air is sucked out of the room as soon as he voices the question.

He's looking back at her, expectantly, as if he had just asked her the most casual thing in the world. There's the hint of a blush painting his cheeks, but Takane's sure it's only there because he was currently trying to recover some air.

"Wh. What, what. What!" she finally reacts, making sure to look away when it became apparent to her Haruka wouldn't. She realises she's pretty breathless herself, obviously, as both of them are pretty quick to run out of air when making out. "Wh – _what_  did you just ask me!?"

He just hums, and she sees him nod out of the corner of her eye, "Well, I asked you if you wanted to–"

"Don't repeat it! I heard!"

"You asked me to, though?" he answers, and _dares_  to utter a laugh. Why is he so calm, why is he always so calm?

Her mouth twitches, searching for words, _any_  words, but the only thing that seems to be functioning in her is her blood, of course, as it makes sure to rush to her face. As usual.

She sees Haruka smile at the sight of her flustered state, and that alone was so infuriating that a part of her wanted to smack him in the head, put her clothes on and leave him by himself in their bed. The other part of her, however, really, _really_  wanted to keep going and answer his question.

"Takane," he says her name in that tender voice that makes her ears buzz, and she feels herself tremble at the sound of it. How annoying, to know Haruka has this much power over her. That with only doing something as simple as _saying her name_ , he could make her feel so defenseless. "Is it too embarrassing to answer?"

Her silence might have been telling, and the fact Haruka knows her far too well didn't help the case. Of course he'd notice; how pathetic of her, not being able to answer him when he asks a simple question, only because of the context they're on.

Wait, wait! No, no; if anything, this is on Haruka! It really is. It wasn't a _simple question_. It's true that she can be too dumb sometimes, and she gets embarrassed over little things, but _this time_  she's pretty justified. Because in the end, just what on Earth is she supposed to do when her boyfriend asks her if she wants to _sit on his face?_

(Probably just say yes or no like a normal person, and not make such a big deal out of it) (But then again, she isn't the most practical person in the world).

_Just where did he even learn that!?_

"I'm sorry, Takane. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable with that question," he tells her when it was obvious she wouldn't answer, and she's about to tell him to not even dare to feel guilty over her stupidity when he leans up and pecks her lips. That reminds her that she's still on top of him, wearing nothing but her knickers, and consequently that makes her even more embarrassed (and also lament to herself that she's probably ruined the mood). "It's just that sometimes I forget how shy you can be!"

The words feel like they're punched through her brain. Takane tries to do everything she can to avoid expressing this embarrassment through any sort of violence, so instead, she says, "D – don't be sorry. _I'm_  sorry. It must be annoying to deal with me being so... shy."

She isn't sure if her highschool self would be proud or if she'd beat the hell out of her for saying that out loud. She tries not to think too hard about it, trying to take Haruka's constant advice and avoid overthinking.

Haruka, on the other hand, receives that answer with so much joy he apparently needs to peck her again, "Oh, of course not! Takane's shyness is one of the things that make her so cute, after all!"

Of course he'd say something like this. Takane can't help but always wonder just what goes through this guy's head that makes him so willing of dealing with her.

"How about this, then," he starts, prompting himself up with his elbows to try and be closer to her face. "You shake your head for no, and you stay silent for yes."

"Wh – what?"

"Yes, that way you don't need to say anything embarrassing, and you can give me your answer!"

She stays quiet for a moment, placing her hands back on his bare chest. She analyses his face, and of course, he looks as honest as ever, "...Why would you want to do something like that?"

He doesn't even take one second to think about his answer, "Oh, because I want to make Takane feel good."

She doesn't know what kind of face she made after his statement, but judging by his carefree laugh, it's evident she might've looked way, way too red. To him, it seems to be so cute that he has to sit up again to give her another kiss.

This time though, the kiss lasts slightly longer, and she finds herself leaning into it even after he's pulled away. God, how can this get _any_  more mortifying?

Haruka seems to find it funny, because he giggles and kisses her nose, and it's all so nice that Takane almost forgets their conversation all together. Almost.

He cups her cheek with one of his hands, keeping their faces close, as he offers her that same expectant gaze from when he asked the question the first time, "So? Do you want to or not?"

She can only stare back, feeling like her heart is punching through her chest as it beats. Haruka kisses her cheek, the one he doesn't have his hand on, and repeats,

"Shake for no, silence for yes?"

She doesn't even know how she managed to look back at him while he waited for one of those two things from her. Takane takes in a shaky breath, and to be honest, she doesn't feel like she's thinking anymore.

 _Because_ , despite everything, she's still really, really turned on. Her head continues to feel like it's spinning, and the warm feeling below her navel was not only frustrating but it was starting to make her feel desperate. That, and her underwear already feels sticky and gross and she wants to take it off immediately.

And in her defense, she wasn't really expecting Haruka to interrupt things with that cursed question. She was already into it before he asked that, but now it has her imagining _actually_  sitting on his face, and how much she really wants to and how this isn't even the first time she imagines herself in that position with him.

(Not even the first time, not even the second time. Not even the third, to be honest, and she's sure the list goes on).

She just thought of it as a dumb fantasy, after all, since she's aware of herself and she knows she would _never_  dare to ask him to do such a thing. Takane just never counted on Haruka asking _for_  her, though. Because, again, where did he even learn about this?

In spite of Haruka's "shake for no and silence for yes" thing that he has so lovingly came up with for her sake, Takane finds herself saying, "O – okay, I want to."

Before her embarrassment can try getting in her way and take her words back, Haruka's leaning in again, locking his smile on her lips,

"I'm glad to hear you be so honest," he whispers, and she feels like she's about to melt.

He shoots her another smile before laying back down, making sure to move one of the pillows more to the middle so he doesn't have to lay his head in between the two like he's been doing. And while he does that, Takane has to actually replay this whole thing in her head to make sure she's, indeed, not dreaming.

Hesitantly, she unwraps her legs from his waist, and quickly lays down next to him so she can finally slip off of her wet underwear. And something as simple as this would be so, so much easier if Haruka didn't insist on watching with that stupid happy face.

She lets her knickers fall to the floor without care, as they're going straight to the washing machine anyway, painfully aware of what she has to do next. She's fast to sit back up, and has she been less desperate for _any_  kind of friction, she knows she would've chickened out.

Okay, she doesn't know how to do this, but she _is_  going to do it.

Trying not to tremble under Haruka's heavy gaze, Takane hopes he doesn't pay attention to just how shaky the sigh she lets out is. She reaches a hand out to hold onto the headboard, and braces herself up on her knees.

When she moves to settle herself over him, he instantly places his hands on her inner thighs, and they feel like freezing against her warm skin, but _somehow_ , it only makes the feeling in between her legs burn even more. Much to Takane's relief, he closes his eyes as she inched closer to his face.

Maybe it's because she was taking too long, or maybe it's because Haruka was impatient (the thought of him being impatient to do this makes Takane's head go blank), but as soon as she's close enough, he leans up just a little to finally close the distance between them.

She can't help shuddering at the familiar feeling of his mouth against her, and she'd be lying if she tried to deny the moan that shook its way out of her throat. Seriously, it's kind of humiliating to have already let out a sound like that when they're just starting.

And then, "just starting" continues to echo in her mind, almost haunting her. Takane tries to ignore it, finally and properly lowering herself on him so Haruka wouldn't hurt his neck leaning up. If that made him more comfortable, he shows it, because he automatically wraps his arms around her thighs to keep her close (as if she could _be_ any closer). She can only keep holding onto the headboard, biting on her lower lip.

As a mixture of a second moan and another sigh escaped her again, she dares to look down, glad to find Haruka's eyes still closed. For some reason, she really likes the sight of his messy hair beneath her. Before she can push back the urge to, one of her hands is already reaching down, gently brushing his bangs back, and allowing her fingers to stay curled in his hair just the way she loves to do everytime he goes down on her.

His eyes open lazily at the touch, as if to peek at her, and that look alone makes her have to physically restrain herself from thrusting into his face. He closes them again, but she knows she won't be able to get off her mind those dilated pupils any time soon. His head moves steadily, having gone back to soft licks, but it starts to gradually become still when Takane starts to slowly move against his mouth.

In this position, she has felt inanely exposed to the empty bedroom, but it's honestly impossible to feel ugly when Haruka looks at her like that.

She makes sure to be careful, because she doesn't want to hurt him or herself in the process. Her back arches, placing the hand that's not on his hair back on his chest, and she hears her own voice yelp in surprise when she feels him start sucking on her already swollen clit, using his tongue to play with it inside his mouth; his fingers tightly holding on her thigh. It grabbed her attention, because Haruka's usually super gentle when doing that– complaining was the last thing in her mind though, if it even was in her mind at all.

Before she can stop herself, Takane turns her head just enough to steal a glance of just how aroused he is. She immediately shoots her gaze back to the wall, because despite he still had his boxers on she could clearly see his hard-on tightening against the cloth. And it's not like seeing her boyfriend hard for her made her nervous (or at least, not that much anymore) but it's just that at the sight of it, the only thing she suddenly wants to do is to turn over and suck him off too.

She doesn't, obviously, because to do _that_ while he's doing _this_  would be a _way_  more embarrassing position that she's not sure she wants to explain to Haruka. But just the fact that _that's_  what instantly came to mind, makes Takane feel even more needy,

"H – Haruka," she utters, because that's all she feels like she can do, and maybe as a response, he sinks his tongue further inside of her. Reluctantly, she untangles her hand from his hair to cup one of her breasts instead, caressing herself in the way she'd like Haruka to do it and pinching her hard nipple just slightly to relieve the pressure on it.

Her legs shudder over him after she comes, and she has to straighten up to hold on his hair again to avoid losing her balance, because she always gets zombie-like after coming. Haruka takes his time to stop, and he holds onto her hips to keep her still as he finished tasting her.

When she decides she's done, Takane prompts herself up to go collapse next to him, and Haruka presses a kiss on her thigh as she does so. She forces her eyes to stay open though, determined to fight the stupid sleepiness that always invades her after an orgasm, since she's yet to return the favor to him in any way.  
  
(She couldn't just leave him like that).

But her eyelids are so, _so_  heavy, and her knees feel sore from all of it. Maybe she should simply give in and just tell him to do her while she's asleep. Not like her dizzy and lovesick current self cared. But then she sees his arm hover over her towards the nightstand, and as if hugging her, she feels his chest against her back for just a second as he takes something out of the drawer.

Absolutely expecting it to be a condom, she needs to look away in shame after she sees it's just a box of tissues, angry with her own guess. She turns around, to face him, and while he sits up and took a tissue to wipe his mouth with,  he flashes her a smile. It embarrassed the sleepiness out of her; God, it's like he would say "thanks for the meal!" any moment now.

But once he's done with that, he's suddenly pressing a kiss on her forehead, brushing her bangs back much like she did to him before, "Did you like it, Takane?"

_Just what sort of horribly embarrassing question is that?!_

Despite the thoughts that flew by her head, Takane feels herself eagerly nod, which only angered her even more, because _honestly_ , just how needy is she gonna let him know she is?

On the other hand, it draws the biggest grin on Haruka's face, "Oh, I'm glad!"

"W – _well_ ," impatient to change the topic from about her to about him, she starts. "What... what about you, th – though? You weren't like... uncomfortable or anything, right?"

It might be stupid to ask, since _he's_  the one who asked to do this in the first place, but for some reason something in the back of her mind nagged at her to make sure of this. And the worst thing is, Haruka, leaning back against the bed, makes a thoughtful expression as if _considering_  it.

"Well, it's true it's not what we usually do," he hums, and Takane instantly regrets asking the question in the first place. After putting down the box of tissues (this time in the nightstand from his side), Haruka turns to her, probably looking too happy, and concludes, "But I liked it, too. Because Takane liked it and she made a lot of cute sounds, and I've always really liked eating you out anyway–"

"Oh my god!" she immediately cuts him off. "Shut _UP!_  Don't just _SAY_  something like that, JEEZ!"

"I'm just being honest!" giggling, he softly pulls her hands away from her face after she had covered it, and gives her another kiss, but on the corner of her mouth. And she nods.

She nods because she _knows_  him. She knows that when he kisses the corner of her mouth like this, he's silently asking her to touch him. She likes to think that maybe, like her, he's too shy to say it out loud, but Takane knows that's not the case. She's sure Haruka doesn't even know he does that.

So this time, before he can pull away, she wraps an arm around his neck and pushes him closer, catching him on a kiss herself; Haruka doesn't restrain. She feels him breathe through his nose, against her cheek, while his fingers tenderly push a lock of her hair behind her ear.

She curles herself against him, and in the process, his still-covered erection presses on her thigh. The contact makes her smile against his lips, feeling herself starting to get wet again, because _maybe_ , she could tease him a little. That'd be nice, because that's always nice.

But before she can try doing anything, Haruka's straightening up again, hovering over her, and all of a sudden he's pumping two of his fingers inside her. Of his really, _really_  long fingers, Takane thinks, while letting out a small moan.  
  
And right now he keeps watching his own hand as he moved his fingers, looking more focused on it than Takane'd like. Usually, he entertains himself with kissing her while fingering her. Somehow, in between her own suppressed moans, she manages to ask, "Wh – what do you look so concentrated for!?"  
  
Unaffected by her demand, he hums and leans down to kiss her. She immediately complies, completely forgetting about her own question and biting on his lower lip, but he's, unfortunately, quick to break the kiss,  
  
"It's nothing. It's just that I haven't cut my nails, and I wanted to be careful," he states, perhaps too casually. Takane would've yelled at him again if her throat haven't been occupied with another moan, that he listens to with sudden delight, "Ah, but I think it's fine. Takane seems to be doing well. Okay then, good!"  
  
He starts to move his fingers even faster, and by the way he's grabbing onto her his palm rubs against her clit, and everything is so sudden that she feels like she almost loses composture. She's on her side, so she's been raising a leg to give him more room, but as soon as she trembles Haruka places his own leg in between hers to keep them from closing. And the part of her that could still think couldn't help feeling confused. Because she can't believe that slow, gentle, considerate Haruka had just done this so out of the blue, without any kind of forewarning.

Because Haruka is direct. Maybe too direct, in her opinion, using as a crude example that he had literally asked "do you want to sit on my face" just earlier. And it was odd enough when he'd asked her that, because her Haruka is soft and sweet and still sort of innocent despite everything.

Haruka always looks at her for the next okay before doing something. He always kisses her in anticipation, always caresses her before touching her in a certain way. So Takane, for a second time just this hour, needs to make sure she isn't dreaming when she feels him sucking a hickey on the side of her neck, something she will definitely yell at him for later, since she found no strength to do so at the moment.  
  
She lets out a sound that's a mixture of a gulp and a moan just as his fingers start pulling out of her. She opens her eyes, sealing her lips to prevent herself from complaining about how she hasn't came yet, and sees he's reaching for the same drawer where he had taken out the box of tissues just now.

And when she hears the drawer close and sees him holding a condom (in between the two damp fingers that were in her seconds ago, Takane's mortified to notice), she tries to turn to lay on her back, but before she could spread her legs open for him, Haruka places a hand on her shoulder and rolls her back to her original position,

"It's fine, stay like that."

"Wh – what?"

He only offers a smile, as if that counted as an answer, before dropping his gaze to the matters at hand. Despite the stupid nervousness she had started to feel in her chest at his request to stay on her side like this, she doesn't say anything, and only tries to avoid looking at him. This way, she doesn't see what kind of face he makes when he finally takes his boxers off; she can only imagine it by the sigh of relief that escapes his mouth. Takane just waits.

She hears him whisper, maybe to himself, a small "okay", as if to say he's ready. She'd laugh at how much of a nerd he can be if Haruka didn't lean down to plant a kiss on her hot ear. That's common enough, but it surprises her when he straightens up, positioning himself in a way he's not very close to her. Because he always makes sure to hug her so they keep close to each other during sex. However, this time, he doesn't.

She was about to try and ask something again (anything, really), but whatever words she was planning on saying transform into a moan when he starts thrusting into her.

Just like that; no kisses, no hugs. And aside from those things, Haruka always starts out slow, picking up the pace as they go. Not like this, where he holds her by the waist to keep her still under him as he bucked his hips against her as hard as he can. Really, she'd ask him what's gotten into him if it wasn't that she found herself liking this very, _very_  much.

Of course, because Haruka is still Haruka, he starts to slow down until he's not moving anymore, and tilts his body closer to her. Takane can only glare when he does so, hearing the question in her head before he even asks it,

"Are you–"

"Don't ask me if I'm okay," she shoots him, barely preventing herself from pushing him back and settle herself on top of him again. "I'm not made out of glass. I'm okay. Keep going."

He goes dead quiet, blinking at her, until his lips curve into a shy smile she'd like to not like as much as she does. Haruka nods, and leans away again, "Alright, then."

She feels his hand on her back, pushing her down in a way that makes her chest be against the mattress now. He pulls out for just a moment, and she hears herself whine in protest as he did so. It's not for long, to be honest, but it feels like ages to her as he made her properly lie on her stomach and grabbed on her hips to make her lift them up for him.

And she does it, of course, too into it to feel any shame of being on her knees again. He rubs his wet dick teasingly in between her asscheeks, and _now_  she feels embarrassed, but she liked it way too much to tell him to stop it.

So instead, once he pushes himself in again, she buries her face and whine on the pillows, " _Fuuuuuck–_ "

She hears Haruka giggle, but he doesn't comment. Not like she was expecting him to, anyway.

She starts to move her own hips as well, trying to match the way he's going back and forth, so when he comes back to bump against her he manages to go deeper. He's focusing in the very same spot, hitting it constantly, and it makes Takane's brain feel like mush.

Her breathing had became short puffs of moans, and she doesn't feel like she has enough strength in her legs to keep herself up anymore, but when they slide down, Haruka just holds them up for her. She felt utterly helpless, being moved around like this, but Takane doesn't want him to stop, and she doesn't want to come yet.

"K _–_ kiss me," she pleads, her voice tiny next to the sound of their skins slapping together. " _Haruka_ –"

With her elbow against the matress, she tries to prompt her upper body up, because otherwise it'd be impossible to kiss in this position. He's struggling to keep his same rythm even though he's also about to come, but Haruka eagerly complies, leaning on her again to lock their lips together.

He breaks apart rather quickly though, because her hair is in the way and it's uncomfortable to make out with _hair_  in between. So Haruka moves it away from her mouth, gently and carefully, despite Takane recognizes in the darkest part of her mind that she really wanted him to pull on it, and kisses her again.

And as he lightly sucks on her tongue in a way that she can't believe she likes so much, because usually she'd think such a thing is way too gross, she comes for a second time. She lets out a long sigh against his mouth, feeling somewhat relieved.

She tiredly lays down again, her elbow kind of hurting from keeping her up, whilst Haruka glued his lips to her neck in an attempt of not moaning too loud as he still worked through his own orgasm. It makes Takane absently angry at the fact he always, always manages to be really quiet. As she rested and tried to calm down, her body continued to move steadily under his still constant movements.

It's not long until he comes too, thrusting as deep as he can inside of her once he does, making her moan yet again even if she finished already. Haruka, like she did, sighs a long sigh, and lets himself fall to her side as he pulls out.

"What. _What..._ What _was_  that?" she asks, despite she felt sleepy again. Still trying to recover her breath, she turns around to look at him.

He was throwing the condom away, in the tiny bin they keep next to the bed, and she sees the way he pauses for a second when hearing her question. When he's done, Haruka lies down next to her so they can be face to face,

Takane can only raise her eyebrow, because he suddenly looked sad, "Ah, you didn't like it?"

"It's not that," she's quick to reassure, but Haruka's pout told her he wasn't convinced. "Seriously! I liked it– I really liked it. I loved it!"

She kept blurting things out because he _still_  didn't seem to believe her, but after he hears the word "love", his frown is turned upside down.

"Ah, really?" he looked way too bashful and cute for a guy who had just fucked his girlfriend senseless, Takane thinks. "I'm glad to hear it, then...!"

"Yeah, whatever!" embarrassed for having said too much, she tries to go back to the former subject. "What I meant was, what's gotten into you? T – that wasn't like you at all!"

"Well... I just tried my best to do it as you told me to," he explains, and she instantly freezes. Haruka looks up, as if trying to recall, "Hm, yes, yes. Ahhh, sorry, there are a few things of the ones you asked for that I didn't do, maybe next time–"

"Wait, wait," she forces herself to say, full-on panic mode. "What do you mean _I_  told you to? How, when!?"

She grabs the messy blankets to cover herself up, probably because she doesn't want to have whatever conversation this was going to be while naked. Haruka, perhaps because he got cold, does the same, and hums in thought, evidently not sure why she's suddenly freaking out.

Seemingly realizing what was going on, Haruka beams, "Ah, could it be Takane doesn't remember?"

"No,  _I do not remember_ ," she rushes to clarify. "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"The other night," he recalls, and as he speaks, her eyes travel up to his head, where his hair is going into a million directions. She swallows, because his sex hair is really, really cute, but _wow_ , that is _so_ not relevant now, she shouldn't get distracted. "You came home from work drunk."

The word "drunk" stabs her head, and she immediately figures out the rest by herself.

Because yes, she remembers that. Not the whole coming home to Haruka thing, but definitely the whole "man, work is such a pain and I really need a drink" thing and the consequential hangover from the next day.

"Oh. Oh, my god."

As Takane began to put the pieces together in her head, Haruka offers, "Well, you know I don't like when you drink,"

And yes, she does know. Haruka is always chewing her out for drinking, so when she's at her lowest, she does it out of spite, because no man is telling her what to do. Even if that man is Haruka, who always takes care of her when she comes home drunk, even when he's genuinely annoyed at the fact she doesn't ever listen to him telling her to be careful, and even if he only tells her that because he knows she always gets carried away.

"But that one time was fun, because you told me a lot of things!" he still says, fortunately not annoyed. "You said that I shouldn't hold back, and the same thing as just now, too. About not being made out of glass."

"Oh, _no_. No, no. Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not?" he tilts his head against the pillow, confusedly. "It made me happy, to hear Takane be so honest! In the end, we always do it the way I like, so I'm glad now I know what kind of things _you_  like."

"It's– it's not like I don't like the way we usually do it–" she tells him, before she can stop herself,

"Ah, you said that same thing then too!" Haruka laughs, "You called it "my vanilla", though, and you said that I make you feel really pretty when we do it!"

Takane buries her face in her hands, too embarrassed to try and look at him in the eye again. He knew too much now, and everything was terrible.

She's not sure she even wants to know what other things she might've told him, but god knows why, she still asks, "Wh – what else did I say...?"

"Hm, let's see," he begins. "A lot, to be honest. We started talking about it because you really wanted to have sex, but I could _never_  do something like that with Takane while she's not in all of her senses!"

She peeks at him through her fingers, watching him shake his head vigorously to emphasize how terrible that would be. Much to her dismay, she feels herself smile against her palms.

"Oh, well, and then you started talking about what you wanted us to do," he carries on, "you said stuff about "manhandling you" and "pushing you against the bed"... Ah, and you explained to me the right way you like to be touched, and what face sitting was. You were even nice enough to put yourself in the position to show me properly, too! Because Takane's so considerate...!"

He dreamily sighs, but Takane's officially done with the world. Goodbye to everything, because it's true she's found herself in a lot of embarrassing situations, but this? Oh, this was too much. She's not sure she can ever recover from this. Everything was out, Haruka knew all of it, and she wanted to die.

"Oh, and about pulling your hair? Not a fan of that one, though..." he added, but before he could continue, Takane uncovers her face to cover his mouth instead,

"Okay, okay, enough," she says, feeling dizzy with all of this blushing. Haruka just looks back, curiously, but doesn't make any effort in getting her away, "Please. Forget everything I said that night."

At her request, however, he does pull her hands away from his face, "Oh, Takane! I could never! I'm so happy to know all of this!"

He spoke as if offended, with the determination in his voice Takane only ever heard when he'd talk about a new restaurant in town they needed to visit. He holds onto her hands, and inches closer to her face,

"I love, _looove_  making you feel good, and I like seeing and hearing the cute faces and sounds you make!" he tells her, very seriously, despite the things he was saying were embarrassing as hell and Takane felt like punching him, "And I'm so glad I know exactly what you like now, because I can do it for you! So, please, Takane, don't feel embarrassed! It's alright!"

Still, his words are so sincere and kindhearted that Takane wants to punch herself instead, especially when she stutters out, "B – but I really like the way you always do it, too–"

"Then we'll do both," he pecks her on the lips, and caresses her cheek with his thumb. "We'll just balance it out. It's not that big of a deal."

She stays quiet for a moment, perhaps still surprised, but eventually nods for him. It seems to be enough for Haruka, because satisfied, he pecks her again, and presses her against his chest for a hug. Takane still felt embarrassed though, so she was ready to push him away until she feels his heartbeat on her ear and suddenly she finds herself imprisoned in his arms.  
  
She ends up hugging him back.

"Ah, you also told me I should wear skin-tight boxers."

Without thinking, Takane lets out a laugh that makes her realize just how much a simple hug had managed to calm her down, and even allows a flirty tone take over her voice, "You should. You'd look good."

She feels him shake his head on top of hers, "But they're uncomfy."

Takane laughs again, but she doesn't answer him. To be honest, he shouldn't take her so seriously, either. Haruka, too, could sometimes overthink a little more than needed.

"Then again, if it makes Takane happy..."

That alone takes the smile away from her face.

Because he just said he thinks that's uncomfortable. And now he's saying he'd do it _only_  because he thinks she'd be happy.

_...Seriously, what did I do to deserve someone like him!?_

Today he tried these things that despite he still enjoyed, weren't the first thing he would have liked to do with her. Because Takane knows what he likes, and he likes things slow and gentle with the lights off. So when she touches him she's like that, and when he touches her too he's also like that. But _today_ , he went out of his comfort zone, and he did it because her stupid drunken self told him she wanted to sit on his face.

So, in defeat, Takane sighs, "Haruka?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is... is there anything _you_  want me to do with you?"

His answer takes a moment, and when he voices it, it sounds unsure, "I'm very content with my relationship with Takane."

" _No_ , nerd, ugh," she complains. "I mean, there has to be something you want me to do for you too! Like, _in bed?_ "

She bites her tongue when she realizes she said "for you" instead of "with you", but it's too late to take it back now. Haruka, playing with her way too tangled to be played with hair, replies within an instant, "I'm just happy I get to do these kind of things with you, Takane."

 _God, Haruka, why do you have to be so sickeningly sweet and stupid?!_  
  
"Ugh, whatever," she ends up concluding, even if his words had made her heart melt and she really wanted to say "me too". Hiding her face on his chest, she adds, "Just think about it, okay? Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

Oh, great, she realizes how insanely embarrassing to say that also was _after_  she's said it, so that's a thing. But then again, she can't just take her words back, especially when she means them so much.

And after a moment of silence, and in a quiet mumble, Haruka says, "Okay. Can you wear lingerie then?"

Feeling like she'd just been struck by lightning, Takane gently pushes him away to look at him in the eyes. Even if they have been together for so long, and Haruka is the single most honest person in the world, she still allows herself to search for any hint of a joke on his face, making sure he's not making fun of her. Of course, she only finds his sincere smile,

"Or is it too embarrassing?" he inquires, softly. "I don't want Takane to be uncomfortable, after all."

His voice is so gentle that it makes her angry. How dare he doubt her so much!?

"I'll do it, I'll do it!" she guarantees, her hands firm on his chest. At the sound of her own assurement, though, her mind is instantly flooded with the different scenarios of her having to _buy_ lingerie. Having to _try it on_ , having to _look at herself in the mirror_. Having to let Haruka see her in it.  
  
That last thing, however, manages to make her feel excited in a way Takane really hates.

Haruka continued to watch her with an unconvinced smile, as if amused, "You're so sweet, Takane. But don't force yourself to, honestly, it's fine. Forget I said anything, it was dumb."  
  
The realization of him being embarrassed immediately replaces her concern and annoyment with self-confidence.

"I _said_  I'll do it," she hisses, holding onto his cheeks, before pressing a light kiss on his lips that _finally_  manages to make Haruka blush. "So you better look forward to it, alright?"

Without a second to spare, he nods, "A – alright!"


End file.
